


Crash Kitchen

by KlockWork_Proxy



Category: Autodale (Web Series)
Genre: Backstory, Blood, Fighting, James - Freeform, Mary - Freeform, non-canon backstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27372586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KlockWork_Proxy/pseuds/KlockWork_Proxy
Summary: Friendly Shadow is what they call him but before then, he was called 'James'. James was a kind and hard-working man, doing everything just for his wife and son (Mary, and Donni). This is how he became exceptional and how Hive knew they wanted him to be the protector of the city. What do you think?
Comments: 12
Kudos: 7





	Crash Kitchen

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING! This contains cursing, blood, and a bad butt battle. If you don't like it, don't read it! Just a heads up if you do read it though. Please enjoy the read. ~Proxy TK

He hummed to the soft tune of the radio that rested on his messy desk. Paper scattered all over the desk along with coffee stains from him accidentally spilling his coffee the night before. It didn’t bother him that some of his work was stained, it only mattered that he could read it. 

It wasn’t like his life was on the line or anything if his papers were stained, all that mattered was he got his work done. He kept reminding himself as he pulled at his messy black hair. Its locks were soft and feathery as he sighed. It was just like every day, tiring and boring a little. 

“James, hun! Handyman Luke is here!” His lovely wife shouted from the kitchen down the hall. He smiled hearing her soft and soothing voice through the house. She always knew how to make him feel better.

His soft brown eyes drifted to the picture frame on the shelf above his head as he sat back in his chair. His poster slouched as he looked at the framed picture with soft eyes.

A beautiful woman stood tall, slim. Her brown hair was curly as it was cut into a soft and short undercut. It matched well against her slightly freckled skin that looked soft in the photo. 

Beside the woman stood a tall man with a slightly muscular build. His face tired but his eyes still gleaming. James chuckled, remembering that was actually him and that he looked tired every day. 

His soft eyes drifted to the center, where a little boy sat between him and his wife. The boy was just like them, taller and slim and looked to be about seven years old. How long had it been since that picture was taken?

Donni and Mary meant everything to him, he reminded himself. He was doing this job and working endlessly for them, even if he didn’t like this job. To be honest, James was more of an outgoing guy. He liked to be outside and inaction but he knew that wouldn’t happen. 

“JAMES!” Mary’s voice rang out after a loud crash rang out. Distress and fear filling her voice, filled the man as he jumped to his feet. He rushed out of his room without thought and raced down the bare hall. His once soft eyes were filled with something he wasn’t sure of.

He slid to a stop in the kitchen doorway to see the almost horrors. His brown eyes widened in shock, not knowing what exactly to think.

Mary sat on the floor, her back against the low setting cabinets. Her arms wrapped around her son, protecting as she looked at her husband. 

James could feel a twist of anger in his stomach sitting the wound trickly blood down the side of her face. Her once bright eyes, filled with fearful tears as she looked to her husband for help. 

The two of them, both looked to the handyman that towered above Mary. James tensed, knowing what the handyman was doing. He refused to see the blood on the handyman’s robotic hand. It was the same crimson that stained his wife and dripped onto the floor.

Anger built through him as he acted without thinking. It was like the anger was a demon that possessed him and caused him to grab his son’s baseball bat that was resting against the wall just outside the kitchen. He moved forward, now grasping the bat with two hands as he approached the unexpecting handyman. 

Stepping, he leaned as he swung the bat through the back of the handyman throwing the handyman off a little. Sparks flew as his hands tingled from the sensation of hitting the tin can robot. It surprised everyone in the room that he actually did that.

James watched as the handyman gained its balance again and turned to him, more sparks flying from the back of it. He looked from the bat in his hands to the robot, giving a sudden unsure smile. Maybe doing that was a bad idea, he admitted to himself.

The handyman was surprisingly a lot slower but swung harder than James expected as he was thrown through the air and against the wall. The wind left James as he crashed to the ground, dazzled from the hit. He noted how the nose stung along with other parts of his face.

“James!” Mary shouted in distress but couldn’t move out of fear, seeing James hurt. Him, on the other hand, he rose a hand to his face, rubbing a deep liquid from below his nose. No wonder that hurt, the bastard broke his nose.

“Tch,” James grunted, rising to his feet. His now dark eyes drifting to the handyman that watched him rise to his feet. It was strange for the handyman to do that, but rather fucking stupid as well. 

“You are gonna fucking pay for that.” James spat as glared at the handyman. He lunged across the kitchen, with surprising speed. His body was low, he knew that it would take the sparking tin can more time to hit at his level. 

Just as he expected, the handyman couldn’t keep up with him as he ducked under a slow and awkward punch from the handyman. He took the chance of the handyman’s vulnerability and leaned into the swing of the bat in his hand. 

He could hear metal hit metal and his hands' tingle again as he threw the bat into the side of the tin cans hard head. It honestly felt amazing to him, the rush, the sound, the technique, and beating the fuck out of a bastard!

He smiled hitting the handyman again causing the robot to almost fall over. James wasn't one to fight but he couldn’t get the image of his family hurt out of his head as he kicked the robot to the ground. Forcing the bastard to kiss the dirt, as James would say. 

“Stay away from my kid and my wife!” He shouted as he brought the now slightly dented bat into the power source on the back of the handyman. Sparks fell when he made contact as the eyes of the handyman slowly went dark.

He wasn’t satisfied with that as he hit the tin can robot a few more times, making sure it wasn’t playing tricks on him. James couldn’t take any chances with these fuckers. 

James stood, hunched over slightly as he blinked, registering what had just happened. He let out a large huff while wiping the crimson leaking from his broken and slowly bruising nose. 

He turned and looked down at his wife and son to see them both staring at him. Mary’s eyes were filled with fear as her grip was loosening on her son out of shock. She didn’t know what to say. 

Donni, their son, on the other hand, smiled at James, thinking he was a hero. Seeing that smile made James feel good about defeating the handyman but he knew the storm that was going to happen soon. 

“Fuck,” He muttered, looking around and then back to his family. His eyes softened seeing them, but he didn't know what to say to them or what to do. Should they leave or should they stand their ground?

“We-” He started but he noticed his wife tense and pulled Donni close. Their expressions are different than before. Was something wrong?

He realized what was wrong and turned to block the oncoming attack was but too slow and unaware as metal hit his jaw. His body seemed to stop working as he collapsed to the ground, his vision beginning to blur and grow dark. He could feel his body picked up by the handyman that hit him but he couldn’t find the energy or strength to fight back. 

  
And as his vision grew dark, he could only hope that his wife and son would be okay. If anything happened to them, he would never forget. Never.   



End file.
